Break Up
by Lunagorn
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Lucy start dating? And after six months its like Natsu forgot her, and she falls in love with Gray. Will she runaway or break up with Natsu? GraLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys its me again with another story i will tell you at the end why i didn't update for a week but i promise i will start writting the next chapter for the 'TSQATIK' short for 'The Snow Queen And The Ice King' its an GrayXOc story you should read it.**

**Now on to the story**

**Lucy POV**

Its been six months since me and Natsu started dating and i was happy with how the relationship was going. But the last couple of months Natsu didn't come to my house as usually as he would, and we are having less dates than usual.

He doesen't buy me flowers or chocolate now. He just comes over for breakfast or lunch. I have been hearing on the streets and in the guild that he was seen with another girl, and that he was talking about her alot.

I talked to Levy she said that i shouldn't belive what they are saying and that Natsu wouldn't do that.

Well a month has passed and we went on one date. It got up from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying at night. I would always tell myself before falling asleep that he wouldn't do that and that he isn't that kind of person.

I didn't go to the guild in a month so i am going to go today and earlier than i should. It's 8 am now. I am going to take a shower and get some breakfast.

The rumors on the street didn't stop, i always would put my hands on my ears so i could stop the sounds from coming in to my mind.

I got dressed and got my keys and went to the guild. I'm going to ask Natsu himself. I put on a brave face so my tears wouldn't start falling. Oh yeah i forgot to tell you i started learning how to play guitar. Levy was by my side and helped me write a song about this _situation. _In this one month i started getting felling for Gray but the felling for Natsu didn't go away complitly. I confessed to Gray one day when he got to my house he didn't reject me he just said that i first need to break up with Natsu so it doesen't seem that i am a whore, hooker or what ever you want to use.

Before i knew it i was infront of the guild doors. I stoped for a second before pushing the guild doors. When i opened them i didn't expect to see something i didn't want to see.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me with there faces showing shock, pitty and grief.

But the only two people that didn't turn around were Natsu and Lissana cuz they were busy _making out._ I wasn't really shocked beacuse i didn't start crying and i was shocked beacuse they were kissing. I could just stare frozen in my spot not moving or breathing.

I started breathing again and continued walking to the bar. I stood infront of the _couple _just trying to see would they stop and look at me.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw me in the corner of his eye, immediately he broke apart from Lissana.

" Lucy i-" i just slapped him and made my way to the stage getting the guitar from Mira on the way.

There was a stool on the stage with a magic microphone infront of it floating.

" Hey Levy, Erza come on up!" Erza and Levy were the only ones next to the Gray who helped me trough this, and Erza, Levy and me made a band called Heated Star. We performe in cafes and sometimes out of Magnolia. Erza and me play the electirc guitar, sometimes Erza sings with me, and Levy plays the drums. The only ones that know about this are Mira, Gray, Gajelle and Master. When they got on stage Mira went to help Levy bring in the drums and Erza went backstage to get the microphones and her guitar.

When we set up i told them what i will be singing. They were smiling like crazy idiots when they heard which song it is.

Through are whole set up the guild was silent only stearing at us.

" The song is called Since U Been Gone" I took a breath in waiting for Levy to start counting down.

(** Song by Kelly Clarkson Since U Been Gone**)

" Here's the thing we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah Yeah

Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get (I get) what I want

Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know)

That I get, I get what I want

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone

Since U Been Gone"

Throught the whole song the guild and me were jumping up and down to the beat. I was wearing a short black but fluffy skirt and a white undershirt and over it a see trough green shirt and my hair was tied up in a high ponytail with curled ends. My skirt and hair were jumping up and down as i was jumping and spining around.

The guild went up in a roar and started yelling things like ' Thats right Lucy show him not to mess with you!' or ' Lucy don't show him your weak side!'. I just smiled and walked off the stage. I saw that Natsu and Lissana were wide eyed with mouths slightly open. I walked to Natsu a whispered so only he could hear.

" We. Are. Over." I passed him and walked to Gray taking his hand and interwining his fingers with mine. When we got outside the guild we could hear Mira, Erza and Levy beating the shit out of Natsu and Lissana yelling for them to stop. I sighed and frowend a little.

" What's wrong Lucy?" Asked me Gray as his hold on my hand tightened

" Nothing i just fell a little sad for Natsu beacuse he could die with Erza and Mira on his tail." I felt Grays hand lossen its hold on mine. I looked up to his face and saw that he was smirking.

" Well he does diserve it i never thought flame brain could be like that." I chuckled and hugged his waist.

It was night time and we were on a bridge and under it was a river which reflected the moon and it seemed like it had glitter on top of the water. I turned my head to look at Gray and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while before Gray broke the silence.

" Lucy you know i love you right?" I blushed at the sudden conffesion and nodded. He cupped my cheeks and started leaning forward but before our lips touched he looked me straight in the eyes and said " Will you be my girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia?"

Before i could answer my lips where on Grays and we had shared our first passionat kiss.

"It would be my pleasure Gray Fullbuster." I said as we broke apart and i smiled the biggest smile.

I went home and Gray went to his house after a dinner at a restaurant.

When i laid in my bed i had the biggest smile on my face and it was the first time in months that i didn't cry myself to sleep

**Mhh hope you guys like it.. ?**

**Yeah just a little GraLu oneshot i was inspired by the song ' Are we over by Cherice'. **


	2. Valentines Day!

**Hey guys sorry for not updating.**

**Happy Valentines Day! **

**I'm spending it with my family have no one special for me : (**

**But it's better when you are spenidng it with your friends and family, well beacuse it's Valentines Day i will makea special little chapy for you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

It was a very normal day in Fairy Tail.. well not really when was Fairy Tail normal? Never good answer.

Now let's get back to our main story. Everybody was happy and in a rush beacuse it was the most loveliest and pathetic day in the year. It was Valentines Day and our favourite celestial mage was all alone and moping at the bar talking to Mira. There conversation was reapeating over and over again. Mira asks her " What are you doing today Lucy?" and Lucy would respond with " Mhhm..".

So you can already guess she was depresed.

But she had a god view from her spot. It was the most beautiful view, well for her, she could see her love or lover. It was the ice make mage, he was standing there with all his glory helping non other but the water mage Juvia.

Now Lucy wasn't jelousy that a stalker of his was with _HER _boyfriend. No she was just a little murderous at the moment. Nobody knew of their realtionship, they wanted to keep it a secret not just beacuse of Juvia but Mira also and the whole guild. Juvia would kill her, Mira would faint and the guild would ask questions, _ALOT OF THEM._

Lucy would of already killed Juvia but their secret was at stake, but she didn't care about that right now.

Lucy studd up with a large dark and murderous aura around her walking slowly to her boyfriend. With each step she was taking she would his Juvias name louder and louder. She took her whip out.

" JUVIA!" As she yelled the water mages name she took the whip and lassoed her throwing her to the wall.

The guild fell silent watching Lucy almost kill Juvia.

" W- what's w- wrong Love- rival?" Said Juvia smirking as she blocked another hit from the whip.

" YOU.. You knew and YOU USED IT!" Yelled Lucy as she took out her keys ready to summon them.

" Of course who said i was giving up on _Gray- sama_!" Yelled Juvia as she attacked her with Water Lock.

" Do you wanna know who said it? Ehh that was a wrong question Juvia." Lucy summoned Gemini adn got ready to do Urano Metria.

The guild just went outside watching Juvia and Lucy fight. They held Gray so he couldn't stop them.

" Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide..." The two Lucy's started glowing and a sky appeared around Juvia and them.

" Show me thy appearance... With such shine. O Tetrabiblos..."

I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevole-" Before she could finish her spell a reaven haired man jumped in and caught her making them fall down.

" Gray-sama!" Could be heard from across the field.

" What the hell Gray! Why did you stop me? Didn't you se-" She was cut off by the ice mage kissing her right on the lips. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Before they broke apart the guild started whistiling and yelling.

" Woo Go Gray!" Macao and Wakaba yelled at the same time.

Romeo and Wendy were hiding behind Erza and Natsu trying to not look at the two teens. Erza was blushing like mad while Natsu was jumping and saying " I didn't think you had it in you ice- princess!"

" G-G-Gray why did you do that?" Lucy said sitting in Grays lap hiding her face in his shoulder.

" Cuz i don't want you to kill her." Gray said rubbing her back.

" B- but she wanted to take you away from me!" Lucy said pulling away form Gray making him frown in respons.

" She can't take me away. Cause you already stole my heart." Gray said softly looking in to her eyes.

" Ahh.." Lucy said blushing and looking away.

" You know now i'm certain that i can ask you something." Lucy looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

" And why is that?"

" You showed me that you would do anything just so you can keep us together and that you would do anything for me." Gray stood up went to Natsu and took something out of his hand.

When he got back he took Lucys hand and helped her sit up while he knelt down infront of her.

" I had many doubts when i started thinking of us, that you would leave me for some bastard, but i found out that you are very commited when you do something, when we first started dating i couldn't stop the butterflies of coming out of their cage and setting free and going wild. When we first kissed my heart almost fell out of my chest. I couldn't stop these fellings from growing. Lucy Heartfilia i love you and will love you forever. You did a good job covering up for us over the two years. I was nervous the whole weekend just trying to come up with something specialfor today i had the perfect plan but _this _happend. SO what i wanted to ask you was." Gray took the box and opened it to reveal a blue and yellow ring with dimes on top of the ring.

Lucy was crying even though he hadn't said the three magic words yet.

" So Lucy Heartfilia, Will You Marry Me?" Gray said looking in to her eyes. A silence fell upon the guild and all you can hear was Lucys sobs.

" Y- Yes" She said between her hiccups.

The guild errupted in cheers.

She jumped on Gray and kissed him a thousand times. She stopped for a minute and looked him in the eye.

" I love you Gray." She whispered softly.

" Love ya too." He whispered and kissed her one last time.

* * *

**Hope you like it.. hate it?**

**Well i think it's a little bit ehhh.**

**I kind of did this one faster thanthe other one. **

**Gray and Lucy are 20 just so you know. **

**I am very bad at fighting scenes sorry.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes english is not my first language.**


End file.
